A capacitive screen is a kind of screen that is rapidly emerged after the application of resistive screen, and is widely used in a mobile telephone and a Mobile Internet Device (MID). Application of the existing capacitive screen mainly includes an application of single-point touch plus gesture touch and an application of multipoint touch.
For the application of single-point touch plus gesture touch, the capacitive screen thereof is a unit of detection unit formed by one pair of triangle substrates (as shown in FIG. 1a), and a position touched by a person is determined by detecting a capacitance variation of the unit of detection unit. In structure, the capacitive screen is provided with a single conducting layer as an induction unit, and the formation of the induction unit with the single conducting layer is simple for a production process.
However, the existing capacitive screen with a single conducting layer has a technical disadvantage of failing to implement multipoint touch or locate, due to a simple structure of a single-point touch plus gesture touch screen.